Mistakes At The Past
by Alisa Gris
Summary: "sekarang kau mau menjadikanku pendamping hidupmu, Potter?" "Kita kedatangan siswa pindahan dari Dumstrang, dan Beauxbatons" Ini FF HarCo oke! Jadi kalau ada yang berkenan buat ngebaca silahkan, dan kalau bisa tolong tinggalkan jejak berupa review
1. Chapter 1

Trailer

Dislaimer : Harry Potter bukan milik saya tapi, tapi milik J. K. Rowling. Kalau punya saya, udah dari orok saya nikahin Harry sama Draco! -,-

Warning : AU, SLASH, OOC, Twin! Draco, Alive! Sirius, Albus, Reamus, Set! Setelah Perang

Rating : M

Pairing : HPDM, RWHG, BZTN, SBRL, LMNM, NLLL

AN : Ini FF pertama saya yang saya upload di FFn. Jadi saya sebagai author baru difandom ini meminta bantuan dalam bentuk makanan,minuman-eh? Maaf salah-,- maksudnya dalam bentuk saran dan kritikan yang dapat dikirim melalui T*K* -eh? Salah lagi-,- maksudnya melalui Review atau PM. FF ini berojol*hah? Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan diri saya sendiri dikaca mobil-,- "Gimana kalau bikin FF Harco? Terus mereka punya anak! Terus Draco punya saudara kembar yang terisolasi dari dunia sihir? Terus..terus..yak stoopp! #eh?". Maaf bagi yang suka Drarry. Maaf semaaf maaf maaaaaffnya! *sujud sujud*

**Mistakes at the past**

**By**

**Alisa**

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Hahaha..aku tidak menyangka, seorang Malfoy yang katanya terpelajar itu bisa masuk kedalam jebakanmu Harry! Hahaha..kasihan sekali dia!"

"Son, kau hamil! Katakan siapa yang sudah melakukan ini padamu, Son! Siapa dia?"

"sekarang kau mau menjadikanku pendamping hidupmu, Potter? Berapa galleon yang akan kau dapatkan kalau aku menerimamu, Scarhead?"

"Kita kedatangan siswa pindahan dari Dumstrang, dan Beauxbatons, Rob!"

"Kalian bertiga seorang Malfoy. Apa hubungan kalian dengan Draco Malfoy yang menghilang 13 tahun lalu!"

"Sudahlah Harry, menurut Draco..kau hanya **Mistakes at the past**"

"JANGAN PERNAH GANGGU HIDUP KAMI! PERGI DARI SINI DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENAMPAKKAN MUKAMU DIHADAPANKU LAGI!"

Note : Oke ini baru trailer, jadi kalau pendek, jangan maraahhh...Aku bakalan publish chapter 1 yang asli kalau menurut aku ff ini dapat respon yang baik dari reader sekalian. Dan saya mohon walaupun saya author baru di sini, tolong budayakan RnR (Read and Review) jika membaca FF saya. And...review please? *colek reader*


	2. Chapter 1 - Begin -

Chapter 1

Dislaimer : Harry Potter bukan milik saya tapi, milik J. K. Rowling. Kalau punya saya, udah dari dulu saya nikahin Harry sama Draco! -,-

Warning : AU, SLASH, OOC, Twin! Draco, Alive! Sirius, Dumdledore, Remus, Set! Setelah Perang, MISS TYPO(s), Dan kawan-kawannya

Rating : M

Pairing : HPDM, Dll

AN : Haaii! Udah lama banget iya..kkk~ Maaf saya ada sedikit masalah dengan FFn! Situs FFn terblokir dan akibatnya, saya tidak bisa buka FFn, kalaupun bisa Cuma bisa baca dan review. Banyangkan betapa keselnya diriku ini! Bayangkan! Oke lupakan itu. Tapi, setelah ngubek-ngubek om google dan bertanya sana-sini akhirnya FFn bisa terbuka kembali! Hohoho~ Senangnya hatiku~ Nah, untuk yang nunggu *kalau ada* FF ini dan berkenan dan sudi membacanya. Selamat membaca~ XOXO

**Mistakes at the past**

**By**

**Alisa**

**XOXO**

Suasana King Cross Peron 93/4 terlihat ramai dengan para penyihir-penyihir muda yang akan berangkat menuju sekolah sihir tercinta mereka dan juga para orang tua atau wali para penyihir muda itu. Harry hanya bisa tersenyum melihat suasana King Cross, Semenjak dia berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai Auror 5 tahun yang lalu. Harry memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Albus Dombledore untuk mengisi kekosongan pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang ditinggalkan oleh Remus Lupin saat itu. Remus meninggalkan pekerjaannya bukan karena dia seorang manusia serigala, namun karena ayah baptisnya. Sirius Black yang meminta Remus untuk menemaninya di Grimmauld Place. Dan semenjak itu pula, pada tanggal 1 september. Dia akan duduk dengan manis di salah satu komplementer dan bernostalgia dengan masa lalu.

Lagi pula, jika dia berada di Hogwarts, dia bisa merasa dekat dengan 'dia'. 'Dia' Seseorang yang pernah dia berikan luka yang sangat dalam, waktu itu Harry masih terlalu muda dan bodoh untuk memikirkan resiko apa yang akan terjadi jika dia mengambil suatu keputusan. Orang itu adalah Draco Malfoy. Sudah 13 tahun Harry mencoba untuk mencari tahu keberadaan atau keadaan Draco, namun tidak pernah ada hasil yang memuaskan. Harry hanya akan menemukan jalan buntu. Harry semakin merasa bersalah jika melihat keadaan Lucius dan Narcissa yang selalu terlihat murung. Hubungannya dengan kedua Malfoy itu membaik setelah kejadian itu, walaupun kedua Malfoy sudah berkali-kali berkata kalau mereka tidak mempermasalahkan masalah itu lagi, namun Harry tetap saja merasa bersalah.

Lamunan Harry terpecah ketika seseorang menabraknya. "Maaf, Sir" Harry hanya mengangguk dan segera berjalan kearah kereta. Dia harus cepat jika mau duduk di komplementer kesukaannya itu. Harry ingin melakukan itu lagi tahun ini. Seringai licik terpampang jelas di wajah menawannya.

Ketika mendapat komplementer kesukaannya masih kosong, Harry langsung masuk, mengunci pintu, dan menurunkan gordennya. Merogoh kantong jasnya dan keluarlah lipatan kain hitam warisan ayahnya. Dengan cepat Harry memakai Jubah Gaibnya, dan Wosh~ Harry menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Namun, Pintu komplementer itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Para siswa yang melihatnya hanya bisa memandang horror komplementer yang terkenal mengerikan itu. Setiap tahun akan ada korban kejahilan hantu komplementer itu. Seperti tahun lalu, seorang siswa tahun pertama menangis tersedu-sedu karena dijahili oleh hantu komplementer itu.

"Mom, tidak apa-apa kami tinggal sendiri?"

"Kami akan mengirim surat untuk mom setiap kami punya kesempatan"

"Jangan terlalu lelah mom, kami akan baik-baik saja di sana. Jadi jangan terlalu memikirkan kami"

Sekarang Draco bingung, yang mana 'ibu' yang mana anak. Draco yang seharusnya menceramahi ketiga anak kembarnya ini, namun sekarang malah dia yang diceramahi oleh anaknya.

"Rene, Mom pasti kenapa-kenapa kalian tinggal, namun kalian juga harus sekolah" Draco mengelus lembus tangan anak perempuan satu-satunya ini. Draco beralih kearah anak sulung laki-lakinya yang secara fisik sangat mirip dengannya namun sifatnya menurun dari ayahnya.

"Scorpy, mom tidak mau kalau kamu yang menulis suratnya. Kau pasti akan menutupi kesalahan dan kelakukan tidak menyenangkanmu itu" Scorpius hanya menghela napas mendengar perkataan ibunya. Perlakukan tidak menyenangkan? Seingatnya dia tidak pernah buang angin sembarangan.

"Mom selalu memikirkan kalian setiap saat, Al. Bahkan ketika mom sedang tidur. Dan kau harus lebih banyak tersenyum Al" Draco memandang manic emerald anak bungsu laki-lakinya. Albus adalah kebalikan dari Scorpius, Fisiknya menurun dari ayahnya, namun sifatnya menurun dari Draco. Albus jarang tersenyum apa lagi bersikap ramah pada orang lain selain keluarganya. Benar-benar Draco Malfoy muda. Sudah berkali-kali Draco dan Stella─Adik kembarnya─ menceramahi Albus agar lebih bersikap ramah pada orang lain, namun darah Malfoy mengalir derah dalam tubuhnya.

"Mom, bagaimana kalau kami tidak masuk Slytherin?" Scorpius bertanya dengan ragu. Ibunya seorang Slytherin, walaupun ayahnya tidak. Namun dia tumbuh dan besar bersama ibunya. Secara logis dia akan masuk Slytheirn juga.

"Kau? Masuk Slytherin? Kurasa Hogwarts harus mengganti Topi Seleksi jika kau ada di Slytherin, Hyper!" Suara dingin nan sinis itu keluar dari bibir Albus. Irene menghela napas panjang. Scorpius sangat-sangat dan mustahil masuk Slytherin. Dia seorang Gryffindor sejati. Draco hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Albus. Topik ini menjadi sensitive ketika mereka akan pindah ke Hogwarts. Mereka tidak yakin akan masuk Slytherin. Jikapun masuk, mungkin hanya Albus yang berbakat masuk ke asrama ular itu.

"Mom tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu, Topi Seleksi tahu yang terbaik untuk kalian. Sebaiknya kalian naik, kereta sudah mau berangkat" Irene langsung melirik jam tangan kulit miliknya. Dia merasa berat untuk pergi meninggalkan ibunya. Kepergiaannya kali ini terasa berbeda dari pada jika dia harus pergi ke Beauxbatons. Irene memiliki firasat tidak enak. Berkali-kali dia berusaha memperbaiki rambut pirang madunya yang menjuntai indah.

"Kau kenapa, dear?" Tanya Draco melihat gelagat gelisah Irene. Mata biru langit itu bertemu dengan mata kelabu Draco. Tersirat rasa cemas dan gelisah yang besar di sana, Irene megap-megap ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mom..mom, bagaimana kalau kami bertemu dengan..dengannya di sana? Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Pertanyaan Irene membuat saudara dan ibunya menahan napas. Dengan cepat Draco kembali menguasai dirinya. Meremas lembut tangan anak keduanya itu.

"_Just act natural and still keep a secret_" Draco memberi senyum yang penuh kasih sayang pada ketiga anaknya. Draco yakin, anaknya bisa menjaga rahasia dengan baik. Scorpius, Albus, dan Irene langsung memeluk Draco dengan kencang. Mereka sangat menyayangi ibunya. Hanya Draco, Stella, dan Severus tempat mereka mengadu dan menerima kasih sayang. Draco sudah berkorban banyak untuk mereka, dan mereka akan menjaga ibu mereka. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Ayo, sekarang naik ke kereta dan bersikaplah seperti biasa. Mom sudah memberi tahu kepada Albus dan Sev, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir" Draco melepas pelukannya dan berjalan kearah Hogwarts Express menuntun anak-anaknya. Scorpius naik lebih dulu, diikuti Albus, lalu Irene. Dan tak lama kemudian, kereta mulai bergerak. Draco melambai dengan senyum manis yang tersirat jelas di wajahnya.

"Sampai ketemu akhir pekan, mom!" Teriakan Irene semakin membuat senyuman Draco mengembang. Mereka sudah janji akan bertemu di Hogsmeade akhir pekan depan. Anak-anaknya sudah tingkat 3 jadi sudah bisa pergi ke Hogsmeade. Kereta Bergerak makin cepat, Ketiga anaknya sudah masuk kegerbong. Seketika senyum manis itu berubah menjadi senyuman lemah. Tangan putihnya bergerak menaikkan penutup kepala jubah hitamnya lalu menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Oh! Kosong! Kenapa hanya komplementer ini yang kosong? Padahal pemandangannya bagus"

"Cepatlah Scorpy, aku ingin melanjutkan bacaanku" Gerutu Irene menyuruh kakak kembar tidak identiknya itu masuk ke komplementer kosong yang mereka temukan. Sedangkan Albus hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan kakak sulungnya itu.

Scorpius masuk terlebih dulu dan duduk didekat jendela besar komplementer. Pemandangannya sangat indah. Rumah-rumah batu mungil terlihat bergerak cepat, pemandangan gunung yang hijau menjadi latar yang sempurna. Albus memilih untuk menggambar di buku sketsa yang tidak pernah habis miliknya, entah apa lagi yang akan digambar anak berambut hitam berantakan itu. Sedangkan Irene seperti memikirkan sesuatu, kerutan tercetak jelas di dahinya yang sedikit tertutup oleh rambut halusnya, matanya menerawang kearah bagian kursi kosong yang ada dibagian kanannya. Dia merasakan sihir orang lain selain saudaranya. Albus yang melihat kelakuan aneh kakak perempuannya hanya memandangnya sebentar lalu kembali dengan gambarannya.

Keheningan menemani mereka selama setengah perjalan mereka, semua sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Tidak memperdulikan suara aneh atau hal-hal aneh yang terjadi di dalam komplementer itu.

"Irene, menurutmu kenapa komplementer ini kosong?" Tanya Scorpius tiba-tiba dengan pandangan tertarik pada Irene yang baru mengambil buku _Kenapa Kita Harus Mempelajari Rune Kuno_ yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Mungkin komplementer ini berhantu" Jawab Irene asal. Dia betul-betul tidak mengerti dengan kelakukaan kakaknya itu. Dia pikir Irene itu peramal apa?

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya benar, dari tadi orang melihat kita dengan tatapan aneh" Ujar Scorpius menunjuk-nunjuk arah koridor kereta. Dengan kesal, Albus berdiri lalu menutup pintu, menguncinya, dan menurunkan gorden jendela. Dia tidak suka di tatapi seperti itu.

"Mungkin mereka hanya bingung karena tidak pernah melihat wajah kita selama ini" Ucap Albus dengan nada datar dan dingin. Scorpius memandang iba adik bungsunya yang sangat mirip dengan 'dad'nya itu. Apa dia tidak punya nada lain? Hanya ada nada datar, dingin, dan sinis yang selalu dia dengar dari bibir adiknya itu. Irene yang kehilangan mood untuk melanjutkan bacaannya itu akhirnya mengeluarkan alat rajut dari tas rajut gradasi biru dan abu-abu miliknya. Dia berencana membuat syal untuk Severus dan Albus Dumbledore sebegai ucapan terima kasihnya karena sudah mau membujuk ibunya agar mereka bisa bersekolah di Hogwarts.

"Menurut kalian, warna apa yang bagus untuk Grandpa Sev dan Prof. Dumbledore?" Tanya Irene pada kedua laki-laki yang kembali dengan aktivitas masing masing.

"Grandpa Sev warna hijau, Prof. Dumbledore warna putih" Albus mengambil benang wol sesuai perkataannya dari dalam tas Irene. Scorpius menggeleng melihat benang wol itu.

"Tidak, untuk Prof. Dumledore warna merah dan orange saja. Diakan Gryffindor" Scorpius mengambil benang wol merah dan orange lalu memasukkan benang putih dalam tas Irene.

"Tapi, arti nama Albus itu Putih, sama seperti namaku! Jadi putih saja!"

"Tidak, Merah dan Orange!" Scorpius bersikukuh dengan pemauannya. Melototkan mata kelabunya pada Albus. Mata hijau emerald itu balik memberikan tatapan sinis.

"Putih!"

"Merah dan Orange!"

"Aku bilang putih!"

"Aku mau merah dan orange!"

"Stoop!" Belum sempat Irene melerai pertengkaran tidak berguna itu, suara seorang pria mengintrupsi pertengkaran itu. Suara seorang pria dewasa yang berasal dari sebelah kanan Irene. Padahal bagian bangku panjang itu kosong. Triplet Malfoy itu langsung mengacungkan tongkat mereka. Firasat Irene benar, ada orang lain selain mereka di Komplementer ini. Perlahan, terlihat sejumput rambut hitam berantakan, semakin menurun terlihat mata hijau emerald yang terbingkai dengan kacamata bulat. Jantung ketiga Malfoy itu bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika melihat orang yang ada dibalik Jubah Gaib itu. Orang itu, Harry Potter. Ayah kandung mereka.


	3. Chapter 2 - Selection Hat -

Chapter 2

Dislaimer : Harry Potter bukan milik saya tapi, milik J. K. Rowling. Kalau punya saya, udah dari dulu saya nikahin Harry sama Draco! -,-

Warning : AU, SLASH, OOC, Twin! Draco, Alive! Sirius, Dumdledore, Remus, Set! Setelah Perang, MISS TYPO(s), Dan kawan-kawannya

Rating : T

Pairing : HPDM, Dll

AN : Hai! Maaf lama baru bisa lanjut soalnya aku lagi banyak tugas dan masa pelajaran baru. jadi bener-bener kekuras waktunya buat kerjain tugas. Sorry iya kalau ada yang kurang puas dengan chap ini. Mungkin karena kepanjangan atau malah feelnya nggak dapet. kan masih belajar akunya okay? Enjoy it~

**Mistakes At The Past**

**By**

**Alisa **

**XOXO**

Keheningan menyelimuti komplementer itu. Para Malfoy masih mencoba untuk mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Sedangkan Harry hanya diam melihat reaksi 3 orang dihadapannya. Irene melongo melihat kearahnya, Mata Scorpius berkedut-kedut melihatnya, dan Albus. Well, dia hanya diam dan memasang ekspresi datar. Astaga.

"Hai? Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Harry melambai-lambaikan tangannya berusaha menyadarkan 3 penyihir muda berdarah Veela itu. Albus yang paling pertama sadar hanya memberikan tatapan dingin memasukkan kembali tongkat sihirnya, lalu mengambil buku Irene yang tergelatak begitu saja di sampingnya dan membacanya.

"Ah, Kami…Kami tidak apa-apa, hanya kaget saja" Kata Irene setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali. Irene menatap mata hijau emerald Harry. Benar-benar sama dengan mata Albus. Seketika wajahnya menjadi murung. Scorpius yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Irene, berusaha membuka pembicaraan.

"Perkenalkan, Saya Scorpius" Harry baru ingin memperkenalkan dirinya tapi, Irene sudah memotongnya

"Anda Harry Potter, bukan? Kami sudah tahu itu. Saya Irene, dan dia─"

"Albus" Ucap Albus dingin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku dihadapannya, Irene langsung menendang kaki Albus pelan.

"Baiklah, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Harry ragu. Dia merasa terintimidasi dengan aura ketiga orang itu. Aura mereka sangat mendominasi disini, udara dingin langsung menusuk kulitnya.

"Anda sudah bertanya"

"Al! Itu tidak sopan!" Sekali lagi Albus mendapatkan tendangan Cuma-Cuma dari kakaknya. Sedangkan Scorpius dan Harry hanya saling memandangan dan tersenyum geli.

"Sebenarnya pertanyaan ini untuk Scorpius" Scorpius terlonjak dari duduknya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dalam hati dia merutuki penampilan fisiknya yang sangat mirip dengan ibunya.

"Apa kau seorang Malfoy?" Tanya Harry dengan sangat penasaran. Wajahnya Scorpius seperti pinang dibelah dua dengan Draco. Scorpius langsung bergerak gelisah, apa yang harus dikatakannya? Dia tidak mungkin jujur sekarang. Dia harus tetap menjaga rahasia ini.

"Tidak. Saya bukan Malfoy. Tidak selamanya orang bermata abu-abu dan berambut pirang itu Malfoy, Mr. Potter" Rasa kecewa langsung memenuhi Harry, Mungkin dia terlalu terbayang-bayang dengan draco hingga semua orang yang mirip dengan Draco adalah seorang Malfoy. Tapi, Harry tidak langsung percaya dengan perkataan Scorpius. Intusisi Aurornya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres di sini. Harry mencoba membaca pikiran Scorpius dengan Legilimens, namun hasilnya. Dia malah seperti ditarik keluar dari pikiran anak berambut pirang platina rapi itu.

"Legilimens. Anda tidak percaya pada saya?" Tanya Scorpius dengan mata yang disipitkan. Jika begini wajahnya makin mirip dengan Draco. Tapi, Harry tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Mau tidak mau, Harry harus percaya dengan Scorpius.

"Tidak, saya percaya padamu" Harry melirik Irene disampingnya yang sedang merajut. Irene hanya diam walaupun dia sadar kalau dia sedang dilirik dengan Harry. Dia masih terlalu kaget dengan kejadian ini, apa lagi dengan pertanyaan Harry. Bagaimanapun dia harus tetap menjaga rahasia.

Suara ketukan di pintu kaca komplementer menghentikan kegiatan Harry mengawasi Irene. Irene langsung berdiri dan membuka pintu komplementer. Dan di sana berdiri seorang penyihir wanita dengan troli penuh makanan di depannya.

"Mau membeli sesuatu dari troli anak-anak?" Tanyanya. Scorpius dan Harry serentak berdiri.

"Aku tongkat likor" Scorpius menggeser yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Cokelat kodok, kalau bisa jangan gambar Prof. Dumledore lagi" Scorpius terkekeh mendengar perkataan Harry.

"Mr. Potter? Tahun ini tidak berhasil?" Ujarnya setelah memberikan belanjaan scorpius dan Harry

Harry menggeleng dan memberikan beberapa Galleon. "Tidak, Malah saya yang dibuat pusing dengan mereka. Saya yang bayar Scorpius" Harry tersenyum melihat Scorpius yang terlonjak kesenangan dan berterima makasih padanya.

Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Hanya suara lembaran-lembaran buku yang dibuka oleh Albus. Mereka berempat merasa nyaman walaupun tidak saling berinteraksi. Dan Harry merasa seperti duduk berdua dengan Draco di komplementer itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah peristiwa menghilangnya Draco, Harry tidak punya keinginan untuk mencari keberadaan Draco.

Hingga kotak coklat kodoknya yang terakhir, Harry tetap mendapatkan gambar Prof. Dumledore. Pandangan mata hijau emerald itu beralih kearah jendela, Sinar bulan sudah mulai memancarkan sinar terangnya. Itu berarti mereka sudah dekat dari Hogwarts.

"kalian tidak berganti baju? Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Hogwarts" Harry berdiri dari duduknya lalu membereskan barang-barang dan jubah gaibnya. Para Malfoy menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menenteng tas masing-masing.

"Sampai ketemu di Hogwarts" Harry menyegir sebelum berjalan keluar dari komplementer. Sedangkan ketiga penyihir muda itu masih duduk mematung ditempatnya.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa mom sangat suka melihat cengiranmu, Hyper. Dan sifat kalian benar-benar sama" Akhirnya Albus buka suara. Scorpius menghela napas lalu berdiri.

"Penampilan kalian sangat mirip, Al" Scorpius berjalan keluar komplementer, namun Irene mendahuluinya.

"Dan aku tidak mirip siapapun" Perkataan Irene membuat kedua saudara kembarnya menepuk dahinya. Mereka lupa kalau topic Mirip-Siapa sangat sensitive untuk saudara perempuan mereka satu-satunya itu.

Aula Besar sudah dipenuhi dengan para murid Hogwarts, Penyeleksian murid baru sudah selesai dilakukan. Seperti biasa, setelah itu Prof. Dumledore akan memberikan kata-kata sambutan dan pemberitahuan seperti biasa.

Albus Dumbledore sudah berdiri. Dia tersenyum kepada anak-anak, lengannya terbuka lebar-lebar, seakan tak ada yang lebih membuatnya senang daripada melihat mereka semua ada di sana.

"Selamat datang!" katanya. "Selamat datang untuk mengikuti tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts. Sebelum kita mulai acara makan kita, aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa pengumuman. Yang pertama tahun ini mendapat kejutan besar. Tiga orang murid pindahan sekaligus!" Aula langsung dipenuhi dengan keributan disetiap sudutnya. Hogwarts sangat jarang menerima murid pindahan, Dan kali ini 3 sekaligus. How Can?

"Pengumuman apa?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkulit kecoklatan dari bangku Slytherin kepada seorang anak perempuan yang duduk disampingnya. Anak perempuan berambut hitam itu hanya mendengus dan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan anak laki-laki keluarga Zabini itu.

"Tahun ini mereka akan menjalani tahun ketiga mereka. Jadi saya harap tolong bantuan dari kalian semua. Masuklah!"

Pintu aula besar terbuka dengan kencang, seperti ada angin besar yang mendorongnya. Tiga orang berjalan membentuk barisan. Ketika laki-laki bersurai pirang rapi itu masuk, Api yang ada di lilin-lilin yang melayang maupun obor yang tertancap di dinding aula semakin membara. Diikuti dengan anak laki-laki yang berfigur seperti Harry tanpa kacamata yang membuat mata hijau emeraldnya semakin terlihat bersinar. Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan deras, suara petir saling bersahutan diluar aula. Dan yang terakhir. Perempuan berambut pirang madu terang yang bergerak bagai diterkena angin lembut, kulitnya putih pucat, tingginya sedikit lebih pendek dari 2 orang didepannya. Dan pintu aula kembali tertutup seperti dibanting oleh angin.

Tidak ada yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari 3 orang penyihir muda itu. Darah Veela mereka berhasil menarik seluruh perhatian di aula itu. Namun, mereka bertiga Scorpius, Albus, dan Irene sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pandangan yang tertuju pada mereka. Hingga mereka berhenti di depan Dumledore. Menggangguk sebentar, berbalik kearah seluruh murid dan berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan Dumledore.

"Pertama-tama, Saya akan memperkenalkan kepada kalian, Scorpius Malfoy, dan Albus Malfoy dari Dumstrang" Scorpius menyengir lebar seperti cengiran Harry, cengiran polos yang menggambarkan kalau dia sangat senang sekarang. Sedangkan Albus hanya menunduk dan meluruskan badannya lagi, Namun kelakuan sederhana mereka sudah bisa membuat para wanita melambaikan tangan seperti orang yang menyerah dalam perang. Dumledore kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, seketika aula kembali tenang.

"Sedangkan wanita yang cantik ini adalah Irene Malfoy dari Beaxbatons" Irene memberikan senyuman kecil yang memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang dalam dikedua pipi putihnya yang merona karena perkataan Dumledore. Para Pria langsung terpana melihatnya, ada yang menahan napas, hingga bertepuk tangan kesenangan. Sepertinya mereka sudah tidak memikirkan nama keluarga ketiga murid pindahan itu.

Dumledore sedikit berbatuk kecil sebelum melanjutkan perkatannya. "Mereka baru akan diseleksi, dan kali ini saya yang akan memaikan topi seleksi untuk mereka bertiga" Aula kembali riuh, Seberapa pentingnya mereka hingga kepala sekolah yang secara tidak langsung menyeleksi mereka?

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

Scorpius duduk dibangku berkaki empat dengan tenang, hingga topi seleksi menutup kepalanya hingga matanya.

"Hah! Malfoy? Hhmm…_The king Of Fire_. Keberanian dan gagah tak kenal lelah, keturunan dari (Scorpius mengangkat kepalanya hingga topi seleksi hampir jatuh dari kepalanya) Oh, Jangan-jangan. Kita sebut dia ayahmu. Gryffindor jelas untukmu. Tapi, kau sangat setia. Hufflepuff cocok untukmu. Pilihlah seperti ayahmu. Ibumu (Sebut dia seperti itu) akan bangga kau masuk manapun" Tidak ada yang berbicara ketika topi seleksi menjalankan tugasnya. Semuanya bingung dengan maksud dari perkataan topi hitam tua itu.

"Yah, Sifat ayahmu mendominasi. Baiklah.." Diam sesaat. "GRYFFINDOR" Seketika meja Gryffindor mengadakan pesta. Para wanita bersorak kegiarangan.

Dumledore mengambil topi seleksi dari kepala Scorpius dan menjabat tangan Scorpius. Begitu Scorpius sudah duduk di bangku meja Gryffindor. Dumledore kembali angkat suara. Kali ini dia menggil Albus.

"Malfoy, Albus" Albus tersenyum melihat senyuman tipis Dumledore. Albus tersenyum! Tersenyum! Dan sekali lagi, para wanita mengeluarkan teriakan histeris. Teriakan "Ooohh!" dan "Oh Merlin!" Memenuhi Aula. Tapi begitu topi seleksi sudah ada dikepala Albus, aula kembali tenang.

"_The son of water_, _The Real Malfoy_. Slytherin tentu untukmu, tapi sifat ayahmu tetap mengalir dalam tubuhmu. Fisik ayahmu akan menjadikanmu pusat perhatian dimanapun kau berada. Benar-benar muda seperti ibumu…" Para murid menahan napas. "SLYTHERIN!"

Hilanglah sudah sifat kebangsawanan wanita Slytherin, teriakan senang dan kecewa memenuhi aula. Ketika Albus berjalan di sini meja Slytherin, para wanita melambaikan tangan dan mengerlingkan mata padanya. Tapi, semua dihiraukannya dan duduk dengan tenang disamping anak laki-laki bernama Robert Zabini.

"Dan yang terakhir. Malfoy, Irene"

"Terima kasih" Teriakan para pria memenuhi aula, bahkan ada yang bersiul nakal. Topi seleksi terdiam sesaat, dan saat sobekannya bergerak. Bukan nada biasa yang keluar, tapi nyanyian seperti saat menyeleksi murid tingkat pertama 21 tahun yang lalu. Angkatan Harry Potter dan kawan-kawannya.

"_The Princess of Wind, jangan ragu dengan siapa dirimu. Lupakan masalah itu sejenak, mari kita lihat asrama mana yang cocok untukmu. Mungkin Hufflepuff-lah tempatmu, kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang sama-sama adil dan pekerja keras sepertimu, atau siapa tahu Ravenclaw, kau sangat cerdas dan mau belajar. Mereka akan bertekuk lutut dan memohon padamu. Tapi─_" Tiba-tiba saja pintu aula terbuka. Di sana Harry berjalan dengan jubah coklatnya. Harry menyadari kalau dia menggangu acara penyeleksian seseorang. Harry langsung berjalan dengan cepat kearah meja staff dan tersenyum kepada Dumbledore dan Irene yang masih menggunakan topi seleksi sebelum duduk di kursinya.

Topi seleksi melanjutkan perkatannya, namun sudah tidak bernyanyi lagi. "kau lihat siapa yang datang? Kau pasti senang bertemu lagi dengannya. (Oh, Jangan terbangkan aku nak, kita belum tahu asrama mana yang cocok untukmu) Darahnya mengalir dalam tubuhmu. Ayahmu adalah seorang Gryffindor (walau dia cocok di Slytherin juga) kau berhati berani dan jujur, seperti dirinya. Gryffindor rela berperang untukmu. Namun.." Topi seleksi diam sejenak. Sedangkan Harry tidak mengerti kenapa tadi dia dibawa-bawa dengan topi tua itu. Darahnya mengalir dalam tubuh Irene. Apa maksudnya?

"Slytherin adalah ibumu, Kelicikannya, akan melakukan segala cara, dan licin seperti ular adalah turunannya. Jadi tentukan pilihanmu dan mereka akan bersorak gembira menerimamu" Akhirnya topi seleksi menyelesaikan ceramah panjangnya. Benar-benar susah untuk Irene. Dia ingin masuk Slytherin tapi, dia juga ingin masuk ketiga asrama yang lain.

"kau yakin? Yah, kau akan cocok di sana…GRYFFINDOR!" Meja Gryffindor langsung riuh, Teriakan "Yuhuu!" dan "Kita dapat 2!" terdengar keras dari meja berlambang singa itu. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka memukul meja seperti bermain drum. Irene berjalan dengan anggun kemeja Gryffidor. Dia disambut dengan Turpin si Prefek, dan duduk di samping Prefek berambut merah itu.

"Aku Selena Longbottom, Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lena" perempuan berambut pirang seperti ibunya yang duduk dihadapannya mengulurkan tangan, Irene langsung menjabat tangan putih itu dengan semangat.

"Kau juga bisa memanggilku Rene" balas Irene dan terhanyut dalam obrolan ringan bersama anak-anak Gryffindor yang lain tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tertarik dari seseorang di meja Slytherin.

"Lama tak jumpa, Robert" Albus akhirnya menyapa lelaki yang duduk disampingnya setelah kakak keduanya duduk dengan tenang di meja Gryffindor. Laki-laki itu langsung berbalik kearah Albus dengan pandangan horror.

"Se..sejak kapan kau duduk di sini?" Tanya Robin dengan terbata-batas. Robert Orlando Zabini, anak dari Blasei Zabini dan Theodore Zabini─Noot.

"Sejak tadi. Berhentilah memandangi kakakku seperti itu, Dia tidak menyukaimu asal kau tahu, Zabini" Albus memandangi Irene yang asik bercengkrama dengan teman asramanya datar. Dia tahu kalau Robert sudah menyimpan rasa untuk kakaknya semenjak mereka kecil, tapi sayang Irene malah tidak menyukai (Menjerumus benci) padanya. Karena kelakuan Robert yang selalu menggodanya dan itu sangat mengganggu untuk Irene yang suka akan ketenangan.

"Oh, Ayolah, Al. Siapa yang tidak termakan dengan pesona seorang Robert Zabini, hah?" Robert memperbaiki kerah jubahnya dengan bangga. Albus hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Coba lihat sekelilingmu, Rob" Albus mulai mengambil makanan yang sudah tersedia dihadapannya. Dia butuh asupan makanan.

Robert melihat sekeliling, dan tatapan mata para wanita hanya tertuju pada Albus atau Scorpius yang duduk tenang di meja Gryffindor sana. Seketika rasa percaya dirinya jatuh, hancur sudah image yang dibangunnya 3 tahun ini hanya dengan 2 anak murid pindah yang juga sahabatnya ini. Selama ini Robert yang akrab dipanggil Rob itu selalu disebut-sebut sebagai pangeran Slytherin, pengganti Draco Malfoy. Tapi, sepertinya posisi itu akan diganti dengan Albus.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah" Albus menghela napas dan memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan perkataan lelaki berkulit kecoklatan karena sering bermain Quidditch itu.

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari sana, tepatnya di meja Gryffindor. Seorang perempuan berambut merah mengembang dari tadi sibuk memandangi Scorpius yang duduk dan sedang makan dengan lahap disampingnya. Scorpius yang merasa dipandangi, berbalik kearah perempuan yang memiliki bintik-bintik diwajahnya. Mata kelabu dan cokelat itu bertemu, seketika rona merah menjalar kewajah perempuan itu.

"Kau..tidak sakit kan?" Tanya Scorpius begitu melihat wajah perempuan itu memerah. Tidak tahukah dia, kalau wajah perempuan itu memerah karena dipandangi olehnya?

"Ah tidak, Apa kau seorang Malfoy? Maksudku kau ada hubungan dengan Malfoy, Bukan kau tahukan maksudku─" Suara perempuan itu bergetar. Ckckck, sepertinya ada yang gugup di sini. Scorpius tertawa mendengar cara bicara perempuan itu.

"Hahaha, maaf aku─Huft Maaf─. Aku bukan Malfoy. Soal nama keluargaku, itu adalah keputusan ibuku. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa hubungan ibuku dengan salah satu keluarga penyihir tertua itu. Oh iya, Kau bisa memanggilku Scorpy", Scorpius mengulurkan tangannya, dengan senyuman sederhana yang terpampang diwajah aristokratnya.

"Aku, Aku Rose Weas─Weasley" Suara Rose seperti tidak mau keluar, dan begitu dia menjabat tangan putih pucat itu. Seperti ada sengatan listrik yang mengalir menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar, Rose menahan napasnya. Hingga suara batuk seorang wanita mengintrupsi kegiatan perkenalan itu.

"Hai, Rose. Aku Irene, senang berkenalan denganmu" Ternyata Irene ingin juga berkenalan dengan teman sekamarnya nanti. Rose cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dan menjabat tangan Irene. Berbeda dengan tangan Scorpius, saat Rose menyetuh tangan putih dan halus itu. Rasa hangat menjalar dengan pelan dan menyelimutinya.

"Hai, Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Rene. Dan kenalkan ini Fred, Teddy, Molly dan.." Terjadilah perkenalan panjang antara penghuni asrama Gryffindor dengan kedua penyihir muda berdarah Veela itu.


End file.
